thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Claw
The Dark Claw is a TV Series, based off of the Amalgam Universe character, Dark Claw and Kids' WB 2004 TV Series, The Batman. For those who don't know what the Amalgam universe is, it's a small comic book series, where Stan Lee and the owners of DC created a battle between their heroes and villians, but the battle leads to a character owned by both Comic Publishers, named Access. Access uses his abilities to fuse DC and Marvel Characters. 'Plot' Dark Claw (Batman and Wolverine), must stop Gotham City's most dangerous criminals, such as Hyena (Joker and Sabretooth), Big Question (Riddler and King Pin), and Cyber Croc (Killer Croc and Cyber), but he does all with help of his butler Alfred '''and his two partners, '''Sparrow (Robin and Jubilee) and Black Bat (Batgirl and Black Cat). They must also team up with other Amalgam heroes, such as Super Soldier (Superman and Cap. America), Mister X (Martian Manhunter and Prof. X), and Iron Lantern (Iron Man and Green Lantern). 'Characters' 'Main Characters' Dark Claw/Logan Wayne - 'Amalgam of Bruce Wayne and Logan Howlette. A metamutant, with wolverine like claws and a good sense of smelling and hearing. At the age of 5, his parents were murdered, so he lived in Canada, with his uncle, a policeman, who was also murdered. After that, Logan traveled and learned new skills, and became part of the weapon X Project and gained an adamantium skeleton and regeneration, and then became Gotham's protector. '''Sparrow/Jubilation Lee "Jubilee" - '''Amalgam of Jubilation Lee and Dick Grayson. A metamutant, with the abilities of creating energy plasmoids, she can control with her mind. As a child, she was part of her families circus act, but her parents were killed by Sentinals and she was taken in, by Logan Wayne. After finding out Logan's secret, she became his partner, Sparrow. '''Black Bat/Barbra "Felicia Hardy Gordon - '''Amalgam of Barbara Gordon and Felicia Hardy. When she sees Dark Claw in action, she becomes a fan of the hero, but when her friend, Pamela Isley, gains powers and uses them to steal, she dawns her own costume and becomes Dark Claws partner. '''Alfred - '''Alfred is not fused with any Marvel characters. After Logan's uncle died, Alfred took care of him, becoming father figure to Logan. Alfred keeps Logan's secret of being the Dark Claw and helps him out with his gadgets. 'Villians Hyena - 'Amalgam of the Joker and Sabretooth. Dark Claw's most dangerous enemy and a metamutant, who has razor sharp claws, and a good sense of smelling and hearing. '''Spiraling Quinn - '''Amalgam of Spiral and Harley Quinn '''Madame Cat -' Amalgam of Catwoman and Viper 'Big Question - '''Amalgam of Riddler and King Pin. A crime boss, who uses riddles to challenge Dark Claw '''Cyber Croc - '''Amalgam of Killer Croc and Cyber '''Nuke Bane - '''Amalgam of Bane and Nuke '''Sand Face - '''Amalgam of Clayface and Sandman '''Two Faced Goblin - '''Amalgam of Two-Face and Green Goblin '''Bat-Thing - '''Amalgam of Man-Bat and the Swamp Thing 'League of Avengers Mister X/John Xavier - 'Amalgam of Martian Manhunter and Prof. X '''Super Soldier/Steve Kent - '''Amalgam of Superman and Cap. America '''Iron Lantern - '''Amalgam of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Iron Man '''Speed Demon - '''Amalgam of The Flash and the Ghost Rider '''Hawk Angel - '''Amalgam of Hawkman and Angel '''Hawk Archer - '''Amalgam of Green Arrow and Hawkeye 'Other Ethan Marco - 'Amalgam of Ethan Bennet, The Batman's own version of Clayface, and Sand Man. Ethan is an old friend of Logan's, who was infected by the Hyena's special putty. '''Ellen Yin - '''Yin is a character who was made for and only appears in The Batman, and has no amalgam to any Marvel characters. '''Green Skull - '''Amalgam of Lex Luthor and Red Skull '''Ultra-Metallo '- Amalgam of Metallo and Ultron 'Lois Lane - '''Lois Lane is not fused with any Marvel Characters '''Jimmy Olsen -' Jimmy Olsen is not fused with any Marvel Characters 'Mandarinestro - '''Amalgam of Sinestro and Mandarin 'Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' 'Season 5' Category:TV series